


Chosen

by Katryne



Series: Alpha & Omega Royality [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mild mentions of other GoM parings, Mostly Fluff, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katryne/pseuds/Katryne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omegas are rare and usually sold to royalty. Kagami and Kuroko's story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chosen

**Author's Note:**

> The previous story about Kageyama and Hinata takes place in the city of Karasuno. This story takes place in the neighboring city of Seirin. (Yes, I really had to search far and wide for the town names)

 

It started out as a normal Tuesday for Kagami. He was woken up by his attendant and got ready for the day. He has a meeting with the board of directors for the new sports arena that he is having built for the town. Tuesday is also the day that he had lunch with his father so they can catch each other up on what is going on and plan their schedules. Even though Kagami has succeeded the throne, his father is still very much a part of how things run in the Castle. After they align their schedules Kagami will have the rest of the day free. Or so he thought until meeting his father at the appointed time.

The meeting with the board of directors goes well. He’s the only alpha on the board so that helps also. He has already planned out the facilities that he wants put in place and they have approved the funding. Now they are ready to hire the contractors and move forward with the ground breaking. Kagami is quite pleased with how things are going at the moment. He heads back home to meet his father for lunch. But when he shows up there happens to be another person sitting at the table already.

It’s hard for Kagami to describe him, the man seems sort of ….. Shadow-like. He looks normal, he has soft looking blue hair and beautiful blue eyes (Why is he noticing his beautiful eyes?) to match. His skin is pale and creamy and he appears around the same age as Kagami (24). Kagami takes a moment to breathe in his scent and he sees flashes of light. “Wow, he smells great, I want to taste.” He thinks before shaking that thought off, but it’s odd, he sort of seems to blend into the room around him. Kagami makes his way over to the table and the man stands up and bows. He notices that this man only just reaches his shoulders in height. Kagami’s father smiles up at his son and says “This is Kuroko Tetsuya, he’s going to be your omega.”

Kuroko straightens up and says “It’s a pleasure to meet you again Kagami-kun, I look forward to getting to know you better.”

Kagami is dumbfounded. He doesn’t need an omega, he doesn’t want an omega. He’s too busy learning how to be the king and building his new sports complex. He does not have time to take care of an omega. He tells his father all of this in rapid succession. His father laughs a little bit and says “Well, he’s your omega now, I bought him for you. You are lucky, he is very anxious to be of use to you and when asked who he preferred, he chose you.”

Kagami’s expression didn’t change much from the dumbfounded look he had previously worn. He glanced over at Kuroko, whose expression oddly hadn’t changed at all during Kagami’s speech. “Is that true?” Kagami asked him. “You chose to come here to me? Why?”

Kuroko met his eyes and said “I have admired Kagami-kun for quite some time and I would very much like to be your omega. I can be useful to you and help you with many different things.”

Kagami leans back and gives a defeated sigh. He knows he’s stuck. Once an omega is purchased and given it’s permanent. They are too high a commodity to just turn away, besides this one seems to be prettier than the other two he’s seen before. He looks back up at Kuroko and sees the tiniest of changes in his expression. There is a mere shadow of a smile on those perfect pink lips. Kagami shakes his head “Wait, what?” he thinks.

They finish lunch and Kagami brings Kuroko up to his room. There is an attached room for housing your omega. It’s also safer that way, there are many who would use an omega harshly if given the chance. “This is your room, that door over there leads to my room. Did you bring your things with you or do I need to send some people to your old home to pick them up?” Kagami asks.

“I have a few bags with me, I wasn’t sure if you would want me to go back home or not. I would appreciate help retrieving the rest of the stuff. Thank you for your offer.” Kuroko responds.

Kagami nods and says “I’ll have someone bring your bags up now and you can get settled. Put your stuff away and wait here for me to come and get you. I can’t have you wandering free until I introduce you to the staff and guards. We’ll make arrangements to go get the rest of your stuff when I get back. I shouldn’t be longer than an hour.”

Kuroko bows slightly and thanks him. Kagami frowns a little and says “Don’t bow to me, you don’t have to do that. I know we are supposed to eventually mate if we can make a relationship work out. You should be an equal in whatever relationship we decide on.”

Kuroko looks up and Kagami swears his expression hasn’t changed, but he seems surprised. “I will try my best Kagami-kun, I want to be here with you so I will try.”  
“One more thing before I go,” Kagami asks “You said you had admired for a while now. Have we met before?”

This time Kuroko does smile “I’ll tell you that at another time, I rather like having this secret for now. I will be here when you return.” 

Kagami doesn’t say anything and turns to leave. “What was he talking about?” Kagami thinks as he goes into his office. “Surely I would have remembered meeting him before. He’s beautiful, and he smells wonderful, like a feast. That would have been hard to forget.”

 

True to his word, in just under an hour he is back at Kuroko’s door. He knocks and Kuroko opens the door. “Come on, let’s go introduce you to the staff and guard so you can actually walk around your new home.” He tells Kuroko.  
Kagami shows him around. He shows him the kitchen, the library, the garden, the pool etc. He introduces him to the staff in each area. Many of the staff don’t realize anyone is with him until he points Kuroko out. They always act surprised and then apologize. “Odd” thinks Kagami, how do you not see him? He’s so pretty.” Next he takes him to the security room and introduces him to all of the guards. He lets them know who Kuroko is and that he has free access to the entire castle. They also arrange to go and get the rest of Kuroko’s stuff the following week. Kagami looks down at Kuroko when they are done. “Ok, I think that’s everything, are you ready for dinner? OH!, wait, there’s one more thing I need to show you.” Kagami says.

He leads him through the garden and across the driveway to a large building. He opens the door to his own basketball court. “This is one of my favorite places.” Kagami tells Kuroko with a huge smile on his face.  
Kuroko looks around and walks over to the basketball rack. He grabs a ball and starts dribbling over to Kagami. Kagami raises his eyebrows and grins “You play? He asks.

“A little bit, although it’s probably different than what you are used to seeing.” Kuroko says. “Shall we play a bit before dinner?”

“Heck yeah!” Kagami says and throws his shirt off to the side. Kuroko stares for a moment and Kagami has to clear his throat to get his attention back.

“Let’s go.” Kuroko recovers, but he sees a knowing smile on Kagami’s face. “This should be interesting.” Kuroko thinks.  
It becomes apparent very quickly that Kagami is a very good basketball player. Kuroko can’t really keep up one-on-one with him, but every now and then Kuroko will disappear and appear somewhere else and make a shot. It keeps Kagami on his toes and he has more fun than he thought he would. The only problem is the more they play the more Kuroko’s smell starts to take over his senses. One minute he’s passing Kuroko and the next he’s got Kuroko in his arms, and his nose is buried in Kuroko’s neck sniffing and licking him.

Kagami slowly comes back to his senses when Kuroko lets out a moan. He jumps back and apologizes. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me, and you just smell so good.”

“It’s ok.” Kuroko states. “I’m glad to know that you seem to be able to like me that way.”

Kuroko walks back over to Kagami and kisses him on the cheek. “Let’s go get dinner, I’m getting hungry.” Kuroko says. He takes Kagami’s hand and leads him out of the gym. Kagami growls a bit and pulls Kuroko closer and takes the lead as they go to the kitchen. When they get there Kagami settles Kuroko on one of the counter stools. He runs his hand through Kuroko’s hair and then heads behind the counter and starts pulling out pans. He grabs some meat out of the freezer and starts grabbing things out of the fridge.

“Are you making us dinner?” Kuroko asks somewhat surprised. “I wouldn’t have thought a King, or an alpha for that matter, would have to prepare his own meals.”

Kagami looks up at him and blushes slightly and says. “My mother taught me to cook as a child, she told me I could use it to impress my mate. I took a liking to it and have continued to learn as I have gotten older.”

Kuroko smiles gently and says “Well, she was right. I’m impressed.”

Kagami looks up sharply “What did you say? Do you think you are my mate?”

“Of course I’m going to be your mate, what did you think all of this was about?” Kuroko tilts his head slightly but keeps a matter of fact voice. “I chose to be purchased by your father, I wanted to come and be yours.”

Something about Kuroko as his mate sounds very appealing to Kagami, but they just met, there’s no way he could know that yet. So he says, “Tell me please, where did we meet, when did you decide to try to become my mate?”

“Now Kagami-kun, that is a story for a later time, what are you making for dinner?” Kuroko asks. “Do you have a blender, can I make a vanilla milkshake?”

“You can’t avoid the question forever, Kuroko.” Kagami growls at him. “You are going to have tell me sooner or later. And we’re having burgers. There’s vanilla ice cream in the refrigerator, I’ll make you a milkshake when I get done with dinner.”

“Thank you. And I will tell you later, when the time is right.” Kuroko says.

Kagami finishes up cooking and makes them milkshakes. They eat dinner together talking about nothing and everything. By the time they are done it has gotten late and Kagami walks Kuroko back to his room. When they reach Kuroko’s door Kagami grabs Kuroko’s hand and pulls him into his arms. He buries his nose in Kuroko’s neck, sucks a small mark just below his ear and runs his tongue over Kuroko’s scent gland. He raises his head a little and kisses Kuroko gently. “This might work out better than I thought” Kagami says as he kisses Kuroko again.

“Goodnight Kagami-kun.” Kuroko tells him before walking into his room and closing the door.

“Goodnight Kuroko.” Kagami whispers to the closed door before he walks over to his room for the night.

 

Over the next week Kuroko spends most of his time around Kagami. They play basketball, they talk about everything, Kagami introduces him to the board of directors for his sports arena and Kuroko has a few suggestions that might improve things. Kagami is finding himself more and more drawn to Kuroko every day. Kuroko makes him feel special, he helps keep him calm when his alpha anger kicks in, he understands how Kagami thinks and likes to make him happy. Kagami seriously thinks he’s falling in love with Kuroko but he’s not sure, they haven’t even known each other for a full week yet…..but he’s never met anyone he has wanted to protect and take care of before.

 

The following Tuesday rolls around and they take off to go get the rest of Kuroko’s belongings. Kagami waves off the original guy who was going to go pick the stuff up and tells him that he’ll take Kuroko instead. Kuroko rises up on his tip toes and kisses Kagami when he hears that. After a mild delay where Kagami has trouble stopping himself from devouring Kuroko, they are on their way.

They get to Kuroko’s old place and gather up the things he wants to bring along. They put it in the back of the truck and get ready to go home when Kuroko asks if Kagami wants to walk around for a little while. There’s someplace he wants to show him. “Sure” Kagami agrees “Let’s go.”

They start to wander through the streets when Kagami hears someone call Kuroko’s name. Kagami draws Kuroko in close and they turn to see who it was. “Aomine-kun” Kuroko says smiling “How are you, is Kise-kun with you?”  
“Yeah, he’s over there shopping for some new accessories. I spend a fortune keeping him in his favorite bling.” Aomine says.

Kagami still has Kuroko tucked in close when Kuroko looks up at him and smiles. “This is Aomine-kun, he’s one of my childhood friends. His mate is around here somewhere shopping. We all used to play basketball together.” Kuroko tells him.

Aomine raises his eyebrows and lets out a whistle and says “So this is Kagami. I was starting to wonder if he even existed.”

“Excuse me?” Kagami glowers at Aomine.

Aomine looks at Kuroko with an amused expression on his face. “You haven’t told him yet, have you?”

Kuroko frowns at Aomine and says “No, not yet, I was going to today actually.”

Just then they hear “KUROKOCCHI” as they turn to look at a blonde man running full speed towards Kuroko. Kagami quickly shoves Kuroko behind him and blocks this blonde from jumping all over him.  
“He’s mine” Kagami states loudly.

“No fair Kurokocchi, not even a hug for your old friend.” Kise pouts.

Kuroko comes out from behind Kagami and introduces him. “This is Kise, Aomine’s mate, and another one of my childhood friends. Kise-kun this is Kagami-kun.”

“I see” Kagami says and relaxes just a little bit.

“OH, so this is Kagami” is all Kise can get out before Aomine grabs him and puts his hand over his mouth. Aomine leans down and whispers something in his ear and they hear “Really, why not?” from Kise.  
Kuroko grabs Kagami’s hand and tells Aomine and Kise that they have somewhere to be. But he does invite them to come play basketball at the court in the castle. Kagami grumbles a little about inviting them, but he admits it would be nice to play with some new people. They continue on down the road towards what appears to be a large park when another person calls out Kuroko’s name.

“Good afternoon Midorima-kun, Takao-kun, how are you two? Kuroko says before introducing the mated pair to Kagami. “These are more of my childhood friends.”

They chat for a bit and Kuroko also extends the invitation for them to come and play at the castle basketball court when Takao lets out a giggle. He looks up at Midoriama and says “I remember, didn’t you tell me something about a Kagami and our Kuroko?”  
Midorima tells him to “Shut Up!” as he apologizes and drags a laughing Takao away.

“What the hell am I missing here Kuroko, I feel like all of these people we keep meeting are making fun of me?” Kagami asks as he grabs Kuroko by the arm.

“I’m going to tell you, but we need to go to the park first.” Kuroko answers.

“Ok” Kagami concedes “But it had better be good.”

They walk a little further and almost reach the park entrance when they meet someone coming out. “Akashi-kun” Kuroko says to the man “How are you doing?”

Kuroko starts to introduce them when Akashi starts speaking. “You are Kagami Taiga, the one Tetsuya has told me about. You had better appreciate the treasure you have in him or I will make sure you are very unhappy.”  
Kagami gets pissed off this time. He grabs Akashi by the collar and says “First, do not interrupt Kuroko when he is talking. Second, Kuroko is mine, and only mine. Third, I will not stand for someone threatening me, him, or my relationship with him. How we chose to live our lives and what type of relationship we want is up to us and only us, you would do well to remember that.” And he drops a hold of Akashi and steps back to Kuroko tucking him into his side.

Akashi straightens out his shirt and looks up at Kagami. “I will allow that to pass today because you have shown that you can take care of Kuroko and keep him safe. Just remember, Kuroko will always be a part of our lives and we want him happy, do not disappoint us.” Akashi says.

Kuroko squeezes Kagami’s hand and says to Akashi “Thank you for your concern, but Kagami is a good alpha and is taking care of me just fine, I am happy.”

“All is well and fine then.” Akashi smiles at Kuroko “I will visit with you some other time.”

Kuroko extends the invitation to play basketball with the rest of them at the castle court and asks him to say hello to his mate for him. Kuroko and Kagami continue into the park.  
As they are walking towards an older basketball court Kuroko says to Kagami “I have one more childhood friend that I want you to meet, but on Tuesday’s he is working in his families bakery and I don’t want to bother him. He plays basketball also, we will all have a good time together.”

Kagami is unsure if they will all get along together, that’s a lot of protective alphas in one place, but he’ll try for Kuroko. “As long as you are happy Kuroko, we’ll give it a try.” Kagami says to a very happy Kuroko.

“Here we are.” Kuroko says at the edge of the court. “Do you remember this court?”

Kagami looks around and shakes his head no. “I’m sorry, I don’t think I’ve been here before.”

“I thought you had forgotten, as you did not recognize me at the restaurant. Kuroko continues “It’s ok, I didn’t expect you to remember me, I am somewhat hard to remember and it was a short conversation.”

Kagami looks down at Kuroko confused and says “I can’t remember ever being here before, really.”

Kuroko leads him over to an old bench and they sit. “It was ten years ago the first time I saw you.” Kuroko starts. “I was in a really bad place in my life. I had not gotten used to the fact that people tend to forget me. My group of childhood friends had all pared up and started making mating plans for their futures. I was feeling alone and left behind. Everyone else had someone, everyone else could go places and people would notice them. Everyone else had a future planned out and I was just me. The left out omega that nobody could remember and nobody wanted.”

Kagami drew Kuroko over and sat him in his lap so he could hold him tight. It hurt to hear Kuroko talk about being so alone and upset. More than anything had ever hurt Kagami before, this pain that Kuroko had felt was the worst.  
Kuroko snuggled in and continued. “Then one day while I was just messing around on the basketball court a guy showed up. It was you. You asked me if I liked basketball and I told you I don’t know. I told you that some things were too hard to deal with and I wasn’t sure if I wanted to continue on anymore.”

Something started to sound familiar but he couldn’t put his finger on it. Kuroko started speaking again. “You told me that life was hard, but that’s what made it fun. You said that if it wasn’t a challenge then what’s the point of living? You took my basketball from me and dunked it and then walked my ball back to me. You told me there was always hope, and I just had to find it.

“Wait, I remember that day” Kagami spoke softly. “I had just gotten back here from a basketball apprenticeship in a neighboring city. I found this court by accident because I got lost. I seem to remember talking to a small guy that must have been you. I can’t believe I can’t remember you.”

“That’s the day I fell in love with you, I didn’t learn who you were or your name till about a year later when you were introduced as the successor to the throne. I was so surprised and I figured I’d never see you again. I was so happy when your father came looking for an omega for his son. I had another choice but when I found out I could be with you I went willingly.” Kuroko said with his head buried in Kagami’s chest.

Kagami put a finger under Kuroko’s chin and lifted it up until he was looking in Kuroko’s eyes. “I’m sorry I can’t remember that clearly, I am sorry that we had to lose out on so much time, but I’ve got you now, you are mine and I’m never letting you go. I thought it before today but hadn’t voiced it yet, I love you, and I want you to be my mate. Please say yes, please stay with me forever?” Kagami asked Kuroko.

Kuroko, the same Kuroko whose expression almost never varies broke out into a huge smile. He had tears in the corner of his eyes but he wrapped his arms around his Alpha’s neck and said “Yes.”  
Kagami kissed him fiercely, possessively and with his whole heart. “Tonight?” He asked. 

“If that’s what you want, yes.” Kuroko agreed.

“You are going to move all of your stuff into my room. I don’t want any doors between us, I want you in my bed and by my side.” Kagami informed Kuroko

“Of course.” Kuroko agreed. “Let’s go home and take care of that now.”

Kagami stood up with Kuroko in his arms. He placed him back on his feet but didn’t let go of his hand. Together they walked back to the truck and drove home. They were both ready to start their future together.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this was a request by a user on Tumblr. I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Should I continue?


End file.
